Drive Me Nuts
by CloveRine26
Summary: [Johnny X Jaehyun] Berawal dari kebiasaan barunya. Jaehyun bertemu dengan dunia barunya. Yang pada akhirnya ia berhasil dibuat gila tentang apa itu arti sebuah pertemanan. Typo(s) everywhere (NCT Fanfiction) #JohnJae


**Ini sangatlah JohnJae, tapi di chapter 1 romance JohnJae minimalis, atau bahkan tdk ditemukan. Bagi yg udah kecewa di awal, mending tetap aja baca, siapa tau moodswing muncul tengah perjalanan #apasih** **#recehkampungan**

 **JohnJae**

 **slight!DoTae (yakin?)**

Rintik hujan jatuh membasahi jalan setapak yang tak berhasil membuat derap langkah kaki seorang pemuda di atasnya semakin menciut.

 _Drap drap drap_

Dentuman langkah kaki terdengar bersamaan dengan rintik hujan yang selalu setia membasahi gang sempit tersebut yang kian lama makin melebar. Hingga bertemulah sosok pemuda itu dengan sebilah jalan raya yang terbiaskan oleh sinar lampu malam pada tiap sisi bibir jalan.

Pemuda itu nampak tak peduli dengan dinginnya suasana malam beriringan dengan rintik hujan yang turun dengan konstan. Terus saja pemuda itu berlari kecil dengan ritme nafas yang teratur. _Gore-tex pro_ yang ia kenakan nampak berkilau terbiaskan cahaya lampu yang menjadi saksi bisu derap langkah pengiring sunyi pada malam itu.

Hingga pada akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang kian berantakan. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya pada lutut seraya mengambil nafas sebanyak mungkin.

Pemuda itu mengernyit kala mendengar dentuman musik yang terdengar ganjil di kedua indra pendengarannya. Ia melirik sekitar. Sepi. Hanya ada lambaian pohon yang menari bersama angin malam. Kini lelaki itu berjalan perlahan, tepatnya berjalan menuju sumber suara. Hingga pada akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah _cafe_ yang terletak di perbatasan jalan raya tersebut dengan sederet perumahan yang hampir semuanya terkunci rapat mengingat larutnya malam pada saat itu.

 _"Stratch!! Oh c'mon..dude!"_

 _"Hell yeah..ball in hand for me!"_

Teriakan yang berasal dari _cafe_ tersebut mulai terdengar saat pemuda itu mencoba untuk masuk. Nampaklah segerombolan lelaki tengah ricuh dengan permainan _billiard_ _ball 8_ yang tengah berlangsung di sudut ruangan _cafe_.

 _Cklek_

 _"Ok Johnny! Jack up!"_

Kini lelaki yang baru saja memasuki _cafe_ tersebut langsung menanggalkan jaket _gore-tex pro_ nya yang basah. Ia beranjak menuju lemari pendingin untuk mengambil dua kaleng soda.

" _Yeah! Stratch again!"_

 _"Damn foul! Fuck you!!"_

 _Ctak_

 _"Aww.."_ Pemuda yang tengah asyik memilih beberapa kaleng soda pada lemari pendingin itu merintih saat dirasa sebuah _cue ball_ sukses mendarat dengan cukup keras di tengkuknya.

 _"Oh! Pardon me! I am sorry, really sorry"_ Lelaki jangkung yang baru saja dipanggil dengan sebutan Johnny itu berlari kecil menuju pemuda yang tengah berdiri di depan lemari pendingin.

 _"You okay?"_ Johnny memegang bahu lelaki yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek darinya.

"Tidak bisa ya bermain dengan tenang? Melempar bola seperti itu, kau sangat tidak sopan" Gerutu pemuda itu seraya terus mengusap tengkuknya yang memerah.

Lelaki yang bernama Johnny itu tersenyum hambar penuh penyesalan.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf"

 _"Never mind._ Lanjutkan permainanmu" Ujar pemuda itu dingin seraya mengambil dua kaleng soda lalu beranjak menuju kasir.

Johnny menatap kearah teman teman sepermainannya seraya mengedikkan kedua bahu lebarnya. Lalu kembali melanjutkan permainan.

"Berapa totalnya?"

 _Cklek_

 _"Baby..!!"_ Teriak seorang gadis berpakaian elegan seraya berlari menyambar tubuh jangkung salah satu lelaki yang tengah asyik bermain _billiard._

Pemuda yang tengah berada di depan meja kasir dengan reflek menoleh dan mendapati lelaki yang baru saja melempar bola kearahnya kini tengah berciuman dengan gadis itu di tengah umum. Lelaki bersurai coklat itu tanpa sadar memasang wajah jijik kearah mereka berdua. Setelah membayar dua kaleng soda yang ia beli, pemuda itu mengenakan jaket _gore-tex pro_ miliknya yang sempat ia letakkan di sudut pintu masuk. Lalu kembali melanjutkan _jogging_ malamnya dan berlalu meninggalkan _cafe_ temaram itu.

"Hey John. Lelaki yang baru saja terkena lemparanmu itu. Rupanya ia sedang melakukan _jogging_ malam malam seperti ini" Ujar salah satu dari mereka seraya terkekeh meremehkan.

"Kandungan karbondioksida pada malam hari membuat paru paru menjadi tidak sehat. Ia kurang pintar atau bagaimana?" Mendengar celotehan teman temannya, Johnny hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

 _"Freaky boy"_

~o0o~

"Jaehyunie, bisa tidak kau berhenti untuk _jogging_ larut malam seperti kemarin. Hal itu akan membahayakan kesehatanmu"

"Apa urusanmu hyung? Itu hanya kebiasaanku. Aku tidak bisa jika pada jam larut malam seperti itu, aku tidak menapakkan kakiku keluar. Rasanya tidak enak dan aku tersiksa"

"Tapi itu kebiasaan barumu Jaehyun" Lelaki yang dipanggil Jaehyun itu menoleh pada lelaki yang lebih tua.

"Taeyongie hyung, bisa tidak kau tidak membahasnya? Karena hanya aku yang melihat _appa_ bermain dengan wanita lain selain _eomma_ pada malam itu. Aku lebih memilih keluar rumah untuk melihat pemandangan yang lebih baik dibanding hal seperti itu"

"Jae..aku tahu. T-tapi-"

"Mana _mansion_ mewah yang _appa_ janjikan pada _eomma_ dulu? Semua termakan habis oleh wanita keparat itu. _That was funny huh?"_ Lagi. Lelaki yang lebih tua itu dibuat hampir menangis oleh yang lebih muda.

"Bahkan _appa_ selalu menggugurkan uang bayaran kuliahku jika aku tidak berkunjung ke istananya yang berisikan nyawa wanita sialan itu"

"Jaehyun! Taeyong!" Dua lelaki yang tengah cekcok di ruang tengah itu kini menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Sudah kukatakan, _eomma_ baik baik saja. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ bercerai bukan berarti menimbulkan penyakit psikologis untuk kalian berdua, ambil sisi positif dari apa yang telah terjadi. Jangan bahas sesuatu yang telah menjadi sampah. Jaehyun, kewajibanmu adalah mengambil uang bulananmu ke rumah _appa._ Jika kau bertemu dengan wanita itu, apa salahnya. Ia adalah istri dari _appa_ mu. Taeyong, kewajibanmu adalah membantu _eomma_ untuk tetap menjaga hubungan baik dengan rekan kerja _appa_. Karena perusahaan itu adalah harta dari _appa_ mu yang diberikan pada _eomma_ setelah kita bercerai. Mengerti?"

Taeyong menatap Jaehyun dengan mata yang berkaca kaca. Walau usianya lebih tua dibanding Jaehyun, namun perasaan Taeyong jauh lebih sensitif dibanding adiknya. Maka dari itu jika terdapat suatu masalah besar mengenai keluarga mereka tepatnya, Taeyong lah yang lebih sering menangis. Sementara Jaehyun lebih memilih untuk keluar rumah mencari pemandangan baru yang mampu membangkitkan _mood_ nya kembali.

~o0o~

Pada jam yang sama. Suasana malam yang sama, namun kali ini tidak disertai oleh hujan. Pemuda bermarga Jung itu tetap menjalani aktivitas barunya.

 _Drap drap drap_

Jaehyun terus berlari kecil seraya menikmati alunan musik yang mengalir melalui _earphone_ yang ia kenakan. Seperti biasa ia juga menyempatkan waktunya berkunjung pada _cafe_ yang sama untuk sekedar susu hangat sebagai pengganti tenaganya yang sebagian sempat terkuras.

Jaehyun bahkan sudah tak asing lagi dengan wajah segerombolan lelaki yang telah menjadi pelanggan tetap _cafe_ tersebut.

 _Cklek_

 _"John Bee.._ Jaehyun bahkan sudah tidak asing lagi dengan gadis yang selalu setia menjemput kekasihnya. Setidaknya, Jaehyun cukup hafal dengan pergerakan mereka yang kian lama makin membosankan di matanya.

Terbesit sebuah keinginan Jaehyun ingin menikmati suasana _cafe_ lebih lama. Ia beranjak menuju lantai dua. Memesan beberapa makanan ringan seraya terus memainkan ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian, Jaehyun merasa sesuatu menepuk bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati sosok lelaki jangkung yang sudah tak asing lagi di matanya.

"Bisa kau fotokan kami berdua?" Ujar lelaki tersebut dengan suara beratnya.

Jaehyun mengerutkan alisnya. Masih banyak pelayan _cafe_ berlalu lalang, mengapa lelaki ini memintanya untuk mengambil foto mereka. Tapi Jaehyun tidak ingin ambil pusing. Hanya sekedar mengambil foto apa salahnya.

Jaehyun menerima kamera yang diberikan oleh pemuda jangkung tersebut lalu memberi aba aba pada sepasang kekasih itu yang tengah berpose mesra. Dari jepretan pertama hingga jepretan ketiga.

 _"Thank you.."_

 _"My pleasure"_ Jaehyun kembali duduk lalu menyantap _fettucine carbonara_ yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Jaehyun masih belum ingin beranjak pergi dari duduknya walau ponselnya terus berdering mengingat panggilan dari kakaknya karena khawatir.

"Hey" Suara berat namun terdengar lembut memecah lamunan Jaehyun yang sedari tadi menatap kosong layar ponselnya. Lelaki yang sama. Namun kini ia tidak sedang bersama kekasihnya. Lelaki jangkung itu memberanikan diri untuk duduk dihadapan Jaehyun.

 _"We've met so often. But I didn't know your name yet"_

"Jung Jaehyun. Dan kau, Johnny?"

"Johnny Seo. Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Lelaki jangkung itu terkekeh canggung menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya.

"Aku sering mendengar semua orang di _cafe_ ini memanggil namamu. Err..dimana kekasihmu? Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya?"

"Ia pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Kau tidak mengantarnya?" Lelaki yang bernama Johnny itu tertegun seraya menatap Jaehyun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sepersekian detik kesunyian melanda mereka berdua.

"Ah, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu" Jaehyun menundukkan wajahnya menyesal. Baru saja ia mengenal Johnny, ia takut jika akan meninggalkan kesan buruk pada lelaki jangkung tersebut.

 _"Hey it's ok._ Tidak terdengar aneh kau menanyakan hal itu"

Waktu tak berhenti. Kini Jaehyun dapat berteman baik dengan Johnny juga para kawanan malamnya. Waktu tak berhenti, sama halnya dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh pemuda 20 tahun tersebut. Mengapa Jaehyun selalu berpikir ada yang tidak beres dengan pergaulan Johnny dan teman temannya?

~o0o~

Seperti biasa, Johnny dan para kawanannya berkumpul di _cafe_ langganan mereka setiap malam.

 _"Hi Ten, how are you doing?"_ Sapa Johnny seraya menepuk bahu lelaki yang tengah duduk pada salah satu bangku _cafe._

 _"Yeah, I'm doing good"_ Sambut lelaki yang bernama Ten itu seraya menyeruput _frap_ _pio calypso_ yang telah ia pesan sebelumnya.

Ten memang selalu datang lebih awal dibanding teman temannya. Kemudian disusul oleh Johnny, Yuta, Doyoung, lalu Winwin dan Taeil yang selalu datang terlambat dan selalu bersama. Satu persatu bagian dari mereka datang. Suasana di _cafe_ pun semakin ramai.

"Hei, dimana Doyoung?" Johnny bertanya sebelum permainan _softball_ dimulai.

"Ah, sebelumnya ia sempat mengirimiku pesan. Doyoung tidak bisa datang karena suatu urusan" Johnny mengernyit heran, lagi dan lagi.

Doyoung bisa dibilang salah satu anggota yang selalu memiliki banyak halangan dikala mereka sedang berkumpul. Tapi bagi Johnny itu tidak masalah, mereka semua adalah sekelompok pria yang memiliki umur rata rata 21 tahun. Wajar saja jika ada suatu hal penting mengenai dunia kerja ataupun dunia kuliah mereka. Bahkan Winwin dan Taeil yang bersekolah satu kampus memiliki jadwal kerja sekaligus jadwal kuliah yang tidak mudah untuk ditinggalkan.

Sementara di tempat lain, Jaehyun menjalani aktivitas malamnya seperti biasa, ia memajukan jadwal _jogging_ malamnya semenjak ia mengenal dekat para kawanan barunya.

 _Cklek_

 _"Hey, there he is.."_ Sambut Johnny dan kawanannya kala melihat kehadiran lelaki berkulit pucat yang tengah melepas _gore-tex pro_ kesayangannya di sudut pintu masuk. Johnny menghampiri keberadaan Jaehyun yang tengah duduk di ruang penghangat.

 _"Join?"_ Tanya Johnny seraya menyodorkan _cue_ _stick_ di hadapan lelaki bersurai coklat tersebut.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin melihat kalian bermain saja" Kini Jaehyun berdiri menghampiri segerombolan lelaki yang tengah berbincang di area _billiard._ Sementara Johnny mengekor di belakangnya.

"Doyoung hyung?" Kini Jaehyun bertanya setelah ia mengamati ada yang kurang dari bagian mereka.

"Ia terhalang oleh suatu urusan"

"Kita mulai saja" Ujar Yuta seraya memutar dan mengayunkan _cue stick_ yang ia pegang layaknya seorang mayoret.

Selama permainan berlangsung, Jaehyun merasa ada yang janggal. Entah mengapa semenjak Jaehyun akrab dengan mereka, Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Bahkan hal itu berhasil membuat otaknya terus bekerja hingga tidurnya pun sering terjaga.

 _Drrtt..drrtt.._

Jaehyun merasakan ponselnya yang bergetar dalam saku celananya. Ia pun segera menerima panggilan itu kala mengetahui nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar ponselnya.

"Ini bahkan masih pukul 8 malam hyung"

 _"Hei..aku menelepon bukan untuk mengkhawatirkanmu atau menyuruhmu pulang_ _. Aku hanya ingin kau mengambil barang barang pesanan eomma di S.M Mall, eomma sudah membayarnya dan memesan taxi. Besok adalah awal bulan, peluang transaksi sangatlah besar. Sekarang, pergilah menuju S.M Mall dan jika sudah sampai kirimi aku pesan"_

"B-baiklah. Aku akhiri" Jaehyun menutup panggilan dengan raut wajah kusut. Walau pandangan Johnny tak lepas dari permainan, ia merasa Jaehyun sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik.

"Ada apa?"

"Taeyongie hyung menyuruhku pergi menuju _S.M Mall,_ barang barang pesanan _eomma_ sudah datang. Entahlah, mungkin _eomma_ sedang sibuk"

"Akan kuantar"

"Tidak perlu, Irene nanti mencarimu"

"Dia tidak datang ke _cafe_ malam ini"

"Kalau begitu aku naik _taxi_ saja"

"Tidak ada _taxi_ yang lewat di jalanan sepi seperti ini" Jaehyun mendesah pelan. Sepertinya ia kalah bicara dengan Johnny.

"Baiklah jika itu tidak merepotkanmu"

 _"By no means"_ Johnny pun meninggalkan area permainan dan beranjak menuju area parkir lalu memanaskan mobil.

Jaehyun berpamitan pada kawan sepermainan mereka sebelum pergi meninggalkan _cafe_. Dalam perjalanan, suasana sedikit canggung karena Jaehyun baru pertama kalinya diantar oleh teman barunya, walau sebenarnya mereka juga tidak bisa dibilang kawan baru. Namun suasana seperti ini membuatnya _awkward._

"Johnny hyung"

"Hm?"

"Setelah kau mengantarku, apa agendamu? Kembali ke _cafe_?" Jaehyun mulai hanya sekedar basa basi.

"Entahlah, yang jelas tidak kembali ke _cafe_. Mungkin aku akan ke kantor dan menggarap beberapa desain. Hh..begitulah. Ada yang tidak sinkron pada bagian transmisi nya" Jaehyun tersenyum tipis mendengar ulasan lelaki di sampingnya yang tengah memegang kendali setir.

Jaehyun sering sekali menjadi pendengar yang baik mengenai Johnny dan pekerjaannya sebagai desainer produsen mobil ternama. Terkadang, Irene dan Johnny tidak bisa satu pikiran jika sudah menyangkut tentang pekerjaan. Apalagi jika Johnny sedang dalam _mood_ yang buruk karena pekerjaan. Ia membutuhkan ruang untuk mencurahkan isi hatinya. Irene tidak terlalu paham mengenai desain eksterior maupun interior otomotif, maka dari itu mereka sering mengalami miskomunikasi. Hal itu membuat Johnny lebih depresi. Kini kehadiran Jaehyun membawa hidup Johnny menuju yang lebih baik. Tidak jarang Jaehyun menemani Johnny yang tengah menggarap desain di ruang kerjanya seraya mencari informasi seputar perkembangan otomotif. Karena Johnny tidak menyempatkan waktu untuk itu.

Jaehyun mengerjap pelan saat mereka sudah sampai. Perasaannya mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak mengobrol terlalu lama mengapa waktu terasa begitu cepat.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mengantarku" Johnny mengangguk seraya tersenyum begitu menyenangkan di mata Jaehyun. Malam ini Johnny terlihat begitu ceria, entah mengapa Jaehyun senang melihatnya.

"Perlu kujemput?"

"Tidak perlu, _eomma_ sudah memesan _taxi_ " Johnny mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Jaehyun pun turun dari _Lamborghini Aventador LP700_ kebanggaan lelaki jangkung bersurai hitam legam tersebut.

Jaehyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum Johnny menutup kaca mobil dan melaju kian menjauh. Setelah _sportcar_ itu lenyap dari pandangan Jaehyun, ia langsung mengirim pesan pada kakaknya.

 _Jaehyunie: Hyung aku sudah sampai_ _, posisiku berada tepat di pintu masuk SM.Mall_

 _Yongie hyung: Akhirnya..baiklah, tetap disana. Tunggu sebentar_

 _Jaehyunie_ : _Ok.._

Setelahnya tidak ada pesan lagi yang memecah keheningan ponsel pintar milik Jaehyun. Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar panggilan seorang pria paruh baya yang tak jauh darinya.

"Jaehyun-ssi?" Tanya pria itu.

 _"Ne, Ahjussi"_ Jawab Jaehyun dengan sopan.

Jaehyun pun berjalan memasuki gedung _SM.Mall_ diikuti oleh supir utusan sang _eomma._ Beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai pada salah satu _stand_ langganan _eomma_ nya. Seraya menunggu pria itu mengangkat barang barang keatas troli besar, Jaehyun berjalan jalan sejenak.

Entah mengapa Jaehyun tertarik menuju balkon mall yang terlihat begitu sepi dibanding keramaian yang ada di tengah mall.

 _Tap tap tap_

"Rupanya ini belum selesai pembangunan" Jaehyun bermonolog saat ia sampai pada sebuah balkon yang penuh dengan benda ataupun alat alat bangunan setengah jadi.

Ia beranjak menuju tepi balkon seraya mencondongkan badannya menikmati udara dingin yang menusuk tulangnya. Jaehyun mengernyit heran, mengapa pemandangan di depan balkon hanya gang perumahan yang nampak tak berpenghuni. Padahal ini adalah mall pusat perbelanjaan, seharusnya pemandangan di depan sangatlah ramai. Jaehyun menoleh ke sisi kiri dan kanan, pantas saja. Tidak hanya sisi balkon saja yang sedang dalam tahap pembangunan. Rupanya semua bagian pada sisi yang sama sedang dalam tahap pembangunan. Tidak heran jika suasana sangatlah sepi.

Seketika bulu kuduk Jaehyun meremang, seperti suara tusukan terdengar melalui kedua indra pendengarannya. Suara aneh itu terdengar lebih keras dan jelas. Dengan kilat Jaehyun menoleh kebelakang, nihil. Hanya lautan manusia yang tengah berbelanja di dalam sana. Jaehyun mencoba untuk tak memedulikan suara itu, ia kembali menatap pemandangan malam dari lantai 8 _SM.Mall._ Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, suara tusukan itu benar benar mengganggu. Kini ia tahu darimana sumber suara itu.

Perlahan Jaehyun mencondongkan badannya seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Hampir saja ia menjerit jika Jaehyun tidak menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. Tampaklah sosok pembunuh tengah menghabisi korbannya dengan belati tajam di pertengahan gang sempit bawah sana.

Di sisi lain, pembunuh itu merasa ada yang janggal. Ia mendongak keatas. Bertemulah pandangan mereka berdua membuat nyali pemuda diatas sana semakin menciut dan melemas. Pembunuh itu memasang gestur jari telunjuk di depan mulut seraya sedikit menggerakkannya kedepan dan kebelakang. Jaehyun mengangguk kaku, ia mengerti pembunuh itu seolah olah memberi pesan _"Ssstt..jangan katakan pada orang lain. Diamlah"_

Sementara di tempat lain, seorang lelaki muda tak sengaja mengawasi pergerakan pembunuh tersebut, seketika ia membulatkan matanya terkejut kala mengetahui pembunuh itu tengah memberikan sebuah gestur pada lelaki di atas yang rupanya sangatlah ia kenal.

 _Drap drap drap_

Pemuda itu berlari kencang memasuki gedung _SM.Mall,_ ia nampak tak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang berkali kali ia tabrak. Ia menekan tombol _lift_ dengan tergesa.

Sementara di balkon, Jaehyun benar benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pembunuh itu menyuruhnya untuk diam. Mereka terus saling memandang dengan mimik wajah yang berbeda. Jaehyun yang ketakutan dan pembunuh itu yang berekspresi datar.

 _Grep_

"Akkhhh!!" Jaehyun tersentak kaget saat dirasa cengkraman kuat meremat lengan kanannya.

"Jaehyun!"

"D-Doyoung hyung?! Bagaimana kau-"

"Lari Jaehyun" Sergah Doyoung dengan nada tertahan yang begitu mengintimidasi.

"T-tapi hyung, pembunuh itu menyuruhku untuk diam dan tak mengatakannya pada siapapun" Jaehyun berujar seraya menatap kembali kebawah dan nihil. Pembunuh itu sudah tidak ada. Hanya tersisa jasad korban yang tergolek bagai sampah di bawah sana.

"Asal kau tau Jae. Gestur yang diberikan oleh pembunuh itu padamu. Ia sedang menghitung lantai dimana kau berada, maka kau adalah korban selanjutnya"

Sunyi

"Ikut aku. Tak ada penolakan"

 _Drap drap drap_

Jaehyun benar benar pasrah dengan Doyoung yang mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya. Membawanya lari hingga Jaehyun melupakan utusan _eomma_ nya.

~o0o~

 _Cklek_

"Johnny hyung?"

 _"Hey there you are..come in"_ Jaehyun pun memasuki ruang kerja lelaki berumur 22 tahun tersebut. Sebelumnya Jaehyun menerima panggilan dari Johnny, bahwa lelaki bersurai hitam itu ingin menjemput Jaehyun sepulang jadwal kuliah karena ada suatu hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Namun Jaehyun menolaknya, karena jadwal kuliah yang tidak menentu. Ia lebih memilih pergi ke kantor Johnny sendirian.

"Aku ingin menceritakan-"

"Eh?" Rupanya mereka mengatakan kalimat pertama itu bersamaan. Suasana pun sedikit canggung.

"Kau dulu saja yang bercerita hyung"

"Tidak tidak, aku sudah sering bercerita padamu. Kini giliranmu"

"Mm..begini hyung. Semalam, Doyoung hyung tidak bisa kumpul di _cafe_ bersama bukan? Tapi, saat aku berada di _SM.Mall_ aku bertemu dengannya. Saat itu aku melihat seorang pembunuh. Ia berhasil menyelamatkanku"

"Hahahahhaa..Jaehyun astaga! Apa ini salah satu efek samping kau sangat menggemari film film _thriller_ mu itu?" Melihat respon Johnny seperti itu, Jaehyun mengernyit heran.

"Hyung _I'am serious"_ Jaehyun berdecak kesal.

" _Ok ok peace_. Begini, mengenai Doyoung. Awal aku belum mengenalmu, aku memang sedikit merasa aneh tentangnya. Saat pertama kali Doyoung bergabung di _gang_ kami. Aku merasa ada yang janggal, bukan aku. Melainkan Irene. Gerak geriknya sedikit berbeda. Tapi jika aku boleh beropini, Doyoung tidak ada masalah. Aku hanya sedikit mengkhawatirkan Irene, ia lebih tertutup padaku semenjak kehadiran Doyoung mengisi bagian dari kami. Itu saja"

"Jadi, jika itu berasal dari perasaanmu sendiri. Bukan Irene. Kau merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan Doyoung hyung?" Johnny menggeleng.

"Tidak ada. Memang ia sedikit individualis diantara kami. Tapi itu tidak masalah" Mendengar itu, Jaehyun menunduk pasrah. Apa hanya Irene yang sepemikiran dengannya?

"Johnny hyung dengarkan aku"

 ** _Flashback On_**

 ** _"Doyoung hyung stop! Kita sudah berlari cukup jauh" Doyoung pun melepaskan cengkramannya. Lalu melanjutkannya dengan berjalan pelan mengingat tenaganya yang hampir habis._**

 ** _"Apa yang kau lakukan di SM.Mall?"_**

 ** _"Aku diutus eomma ku untuk mengambil barang barang keperluan bisnis. Oh..Astaga. Bagaimana hyung? Supir taxi utusan eomma masih disana, aku harus bagaimana?"_**

 ** _"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap panik? Mall itu ramai. Ia pasti baik baik saja. Jika tidak percaya, pulanglah kerumah. Pasti barang barang itu sudah sampai dengan selamat" Jaehyun terkekeh mendengar ulasan dari temannya yang satu ini_**

 ** _"Hyung, kukira kau membawa kendaraan menuju SM.Mall" Sindir Jaehyun bercanda. Karena jika Doyoung membawa kendaraan, pastilah mereka berlari hanya sebatas dalam mall saja. Setelahnya mereka bisa meninggalkan gedung mall itu menggunakan mobil._**

 ** _"Berjalan kaki di malam hari jauh lebih menyenangkan" Doyoung tersenyum riang seraya menatap lelaki yang tengah berjalan di sampingnya. Tiba tiba Jaehyun merasakan sakit pada perutnya._**

 ** _"Hyung, aku lapar. Bisa tidak kita makan sebentar di kedai itu?" Jaehyun yang merasakan perutnya belum terisi sejak tadi sore kini mulai mengeluarkan keluhannya._**

 ** _"Astaga, lalu apa saja yang kau lakukan bersama Johnny dan kawan kawan saat berada di cafe?"_**

 ** _"Belum lama permainan billiard dimulai, aku mendapat panggilan dari kakakku untuk segera ke SM.Mall"_**

 ** _"Hmm..baiklah kalau begitu. Aku menemanimu saja. Aku tidak lapar"_**

 ** _Sesampainya di kedai yang mereka tuj_** ** _u, Jaehyun dan Doyoung memesan beberapa makanan dan minuman._**

 ** _"Quesadilla, Aglio Oilio dan Lemon Tea masing masing satu" Kini Jaehyun sudah menentukan menu nya._**

 ** _"Beef Steak Marinade tanpa jamur dan segelas Blue Virgin Mojito satu buah"_** **_Kini Doyoung yang memesan._**

 ** _Mereka mengambil tempat paling pojok. Beberapa menit kemudian seorang pelayan mengantar pesanan mereka. Doyoung memasang ekspresi tidak suka dengan pisau tajam yang tersaji di atas hot plate bersamaan dengan garpu di sampingnya._**

 ** _"Bisa kau ganti ini dengan pisau buah?" Tanya Doyoung pada pelayan_** **_yang berhasil membuat dua orang di sekitarnya mengernyit keheranan._**

 ** _"Maaf sebelumnya. Pisau buah akan terasa sulit untuk memotong daging yang anda pesan" Ujar pelayan itu diiringi dengan anggukan Jaehyun._**

 ** _"Aku menginginkan pisau buah" Doyoung kembali mengulang maksudnya dengan nada yang tetap saja datar._**

 ** _"Baiklah. Anda bisa menunggu sebentar" Ujar pelayan itu seraya mengambil pisau tajam yang berada diatas hot plate tersebut._** **_Sepergian pelayan itu, tanpa aba aba Jaehyun menegur Doyoung dengan bisikan._**

 ** _"Hyung! Kau memalukan sekali"_**

 ** _"Hehehe, apa aku terlihat konyol?" Doyoung terkekeh seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sepersekian detik Jaehyun menatap lelaki di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._**

 ** _"Aku tidak menyukai pisau tajam Jae, benda itu membahayakan.." Rengek Doyoung memasang wajah seperti anak kecil yang ketakutan._**

 ** _Tap tap tap_**

 ** _Tampaklah sang pelayan membawa pisau buah tumpul yang terbalut oleh selembar tissue._**

 ** _"Ada lagi yang bisa dibantu?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan sopan._**

 ** _"Tidak ada"_**

 ** _"Baiklah. Selamat malam selamat menikmati" Pelayan itu pun berjalan menjauh._** **_Setelahnya tidak ada perbincangan diantara Jaehyun dan Doyoung. Mereka sibuk menyantap menu pesanan masing masing. Atau lebih tepatnya Jaehyun saja yang menikmati makanannya._**

 ** _Doyoung menatap Jaehyun yang sedang makan seraya terus menyeruput Blue Virgin Mojito pesanannya. Suapan keenam, Jaehyun baru menyadari bahwa Beef Steak Marinade pesanan Doyoung masih utuh._**

 ** _"Menunggu undangan untuk memakan steak itu?" Jaehyun bertanya dalam keadaan mulutnya yang masih terisi. Doyoung terkekeh pelan melihat pemandangan di depannya. Jaehyun benar benar lapar._**

 ** _"Kini aku memulainya" Doyoung meletakkan gelas mojito yang tinggal terisi setengah lalu mengambil garpu dan pisau buah. Melihat itu, Jaehyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitas makannya._**

 ** _Namun belum sampai suapan ketiga sesi kedua, Jaehyun kembali dibuat heran dengan tingkah lelaki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya ini._** ** _Tampaklah Doyoung yang sedang memotong daging itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Potongan itu tidak terlihat rapi karena tumpulnya pisau yang ia kenakan. Namun Doyoung terus memotong daging itu menjadi yang lebih kecil lagi, dan terus seperti itu. Bahkan potongan potongan daging itu sudah sangat kecil, namun Doyoung terus memotongnya lebih kecil lagi. Hingga ia menghaluskan daging itu dengan sisi lain pisau tumpul tersebut._**

 ** _"Bisakah kau makan dengan normal?" Kini Jaehyun berani bertanya tentang hal yang memang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Atau lebih tepatnya memerintah_**

 ** _"Aku makan dengan normal" Doyoung menatap Jaehyun sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya._**

 ** _Pada akhirnya, Doyoung menyuapkan daging yang sudah menjadi bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Gaya makannya nampak terpaksa dan tidak bernafsu._**

 ** _"Aku kenyang"_**

 ** _"Bahkan kau hanya menyuapkan dua daging kedalam mulutmu itu kenyang?" Nada bicara Jaehyun_** **_terdengar ketus._**

 ** _"Sudah kukatakan di awal, aku hanya menemanimu makan. Aku tidak lapar"_**

 ** _"Ah benar juga" Jaehyun menggumam namun dapat terdengar jelas oleh Doyoung._** **_Ia jadi merasa bersalah kepada Doyoung. Steak itu jadi tidak termakan semua karenanya. Karena Doyoung yang hanya ingin menemani Jaehyun untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya._**

 ** _Tapi jika dipikir lebih dalam lagi, Doyoung tidak lapar. Mengapa ia memesan makanan berat seperti daging?_**

 ** _Jaehyun dan Doyoung meninggalkan meja makan dengan pesanan Jaehyun yang termakan habis dan pesanan Doyoung yang tiga per empat nya masih utuh. Setelah membayar pesanan, mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan._**

 ** _Tanpa Jaehyun sadari, rupanya Doyoung menuntun langkahnya menuju rumah lelaki bersurai coklat tersebut._**

 ** _"Hei, bukankah ini rumahku? Ah kau baik sekali sudah mengantarku"_**

 ** _"Jangan berlebihan" Jaehyun terkekeh canggung seraya mengusap tengkuknya._**

 ** _"Hyung, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Doyoung pun mengangguk._**

 ** _"Mengapa kau bisa memiliki pikiran jika pembunuh itu tengah mengincarku melalui gestur yang ia berikan?" Doyoung hanya tersenyum datar._**

 ** _"Aku terlalu sering bermain video games"_**

 ** _"Tapi, dunia ini tidak bisa disamakan dengan video games" Ujar Jaehyun dengan polosnya. Doyoung nampak berpikir, ekspresinya tetap saja datar._**

 ** _"Jaehyun, kau tahu apa itu makhluk sosial?" Jaehyun mengangguk cepat._**

 ** _"Apa yang mereka katakan jika telah mendapatkan pertolongan?"_**

 ** _"Terimakasih?"_**

 ** _"G_** ** _ood boy.." Doyoung tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi kelincinya_**.

 ** _Lagi lagi Jaehyun dibuat merasa bersalah oleh lelaki yang lebih tua. Benar juga. Dari awal ia belum mengucapkan terimakasih._**

 ** _Cklek_**

 ** _"Jaehyunie, mengapa tidak segera masuk? Aku mendengarmu berbincang dengan.." Kalimat Taeyong terputus kala menatap seorang pemuda yang nampak asing di matanya. Doyoung tersenyum ramah seraya membungkukkan badannya sopan._**

 ** _"Selamat malam. Namaku Kim Doyoung" Taeyong tersenyum canggung diperlakukan seperti itu._**

 ** _"Itu kakakku Jung Taeyong" Doyoung menatap kembali paras manis lelaki yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menatap tiap pahatan tubuh itu dari kepala hingga ujung kaki lalu kembali lagi hingga tatapan mereka bertemu._**

 ** _"Mm..lebih baik kalian berdua melanjutkan obrolan di dalam daripada di luar sangatlah dingin"_**

 ** _"Ah tidak perlu. Sepertinya aku juga akan pulang. Ini terlampau larut malam. Aku akan mengganggu nantinya" Doyoung kembali mengeluarkan senyum terbaiknya_** ** _dan berlalu begitu saja._**

 ** _Sepergian Doyoung, sepasang kakak beradik itu beradu pandang. Jaehyun beranjak memasuki rumahnya._**

 ** _"Jae, mengapa ia menatapku seperti itu?"_**

 ** _"Aneh bukan?"_**

 ** _"Bukan itu maksudku, d-dia.." Jaehyun mengernyit tidak mengerti._**

 ** _"Entah mengapa ia terlihat begitu menawan"_**

 ** _Flashback Off_**

"Kau ini bercerita apa? Aku tidak mengerti"

"Johnny hyung, apakah wajar ia merasa tidak lapar lalu memesan makanan berat seperti daging dan ia menghabiskan uang hanya untuk memotong dan menghancurkan daging itu"

"Doyoung hanya ingin menemanimu bukan begitu?"

"Tapi tidak seharusnya ia memesan makanan berat. Seharusnya makanan ringan atau _softdrink_ saja"

 _"Gosh..Jaehyun please_ _! Is that a problem for you?!"_ Tanpa sadar Johnny sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

Jaehyun yang terkejut hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Johnny menggelengkan kepalanya seraya merapikan beberapa lembar desain mobil yang berantakan diatas mejanya. Lalu menggeser kursi kerjanya agar bersebelahan dengan lelaki yang lebih muda. Terbesit rasa bersalah dalam hati Jaehyun. Johnny hendak mulai berbicara namun lelaki berkulit pucat itu mendahuluinya.

"Maafkan aku hyung, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu" Johnny mengambil nafasnya berat.

 _"Hey, It's okay Jae._ Aku tidak marah padamu"

Namun Jaehyun tetap saja menundukkan wajahnya seraya terus memainkan ujung almamater kuliahnya gugup. Melihat itu, Johnny mengusap wajahnya kasar. Mengapa tiba tiba suasana menjadi sangat canggung.

 _"Hey, look at me"_ Kini Johnny mengangkat dagu lelaki yang lebih muda.

"Johnny hyung _I'm sorry"_

"Hmm..kau mengingatkanku pada Irene. Tidak jarang ia bertingkah sepertimu, selalu mempermasalahkan Doyoung"

"Aku sudah bercerita hyung, kini giliranmu" Johnny menggeleng pelan. Ibu jari dan jari telunjuk nya tetap dalam posisi mengamit dagu lelaki yang lebih muda. Entah mengapa hal itu membuat Jaehyun serasa membeku dan tidak dapat berbuat apa apa.

"Jaehyun, aku sangat merindukan Irene. Belakangan ini ia jarang sekali berkunjung ke _cafe_ tiap malam. Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana padatnya jadwal kerjaku. Mana sempat aku mengunjunginya. Saat itu aku tak sengaja bertemu dengannya, entah mengapa ia menghindariku begitu saja. Ini semua salahku"

"Johnny hyung" Jaehyun merasa empati dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh Johnny. Perlahan Jaehyun menurunkan tangan besar itu yang sebelumnya mengamit dagunya terlampau lama.

"Jika aku sedang bertelepon dengannya. Ia selalu mengajakku berbincang mengenai hal yang tidak masuk akal. Yaitu mengenai Doyoung. Ia sama sepertimu Jae, selalu berkata jika Doyoung itu aneh, misterius dan sebagainya" Kini Johnny menatap paras indah lelaki didekatnya ini lekat lekat. Entah keberanian darimana, perlahan Johnny memberikan usapan lembut bibir manis itu menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Jaehyun, kehadiranmu benar benar mengingatkanku pada Irene kekasihku. Maka dari itu aku tak perlu lagi merindukannya hmm?"

"J-Johnny hyung" Perlahan Jaehyun sedikit memundurkan badannya saat dirasa lelaki tampan di depannya ini mendekat ke arahnya.

Jaehyun merasakan punggungnya sudah menempel pada sandaran kursi besar yang ia duduki. Jaehyun benar benar terkejut dengan posisinya saat ini duduk dengan kedua lengan kekar Johnny yang mengurungnya. Kedua tangan Jaehyun meremat ujung almamater kuliahnya, sementara itu ia memalingkan wajahnya menunduk ke arah kanan. Jaehyun memejamkan matanya erat erat saat dirasa hembusan nafas berat menyapu telinga kirinya.

"Jung Jaehyun.."

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Johnny tersadar. Sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya kala menyadari semburat merah muncul pada pipi dan juga telinga lelaki yang lebih muda. Johnny menggeleng cepat. Seketika ia melepas kungkungan itu dan menjauhkan tubuh jangkungnya.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" Gumam Johnny lirih seraya menatap Jaehyun tidak percaya.

Dapat Johnny lihat dengan jelas paras cantik itu memerah padam. Dapat Johnny dengar dengan jelas hembusan nafas itu bergetar.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lelaki bersurai hitam itu meninggalkan ruang kerjanya. Meninggalkan Jaehyun sendirian di dalamnya.

 _"Geez, how nutter I am"_

 **TBC/END?**

Hai, btw gua khawatir ff ini bakal end di chapter 1. Soalnya klo menurut gua sendiri ini ceritanya rumit, takutnya kalian (yg baca) ntar gapaham. Hehehe. Biar paham bacanya jogging aja ya jgn sprint, gausa lompat2 urut aja. Tag "crime" lebih mendominasi dibanding "romance", tp klo byk yg suka ntar clove banyakin romance nya kkk

Clove kasih rated mature krn emg udh gua rancangin kedepannya bakalan ada sensornya. Biar aman aja. Clove pengen tau aja sejauh mana kalian paham sm jalan cerita ff ini **, menurut kalian Doyoung itu bagaimana?** Udah gua nanya itu doank kok. Pai pai..moga suka yaa..

 ** _Klavrin26_**


End file.
